Warzone
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Madilyn Jackson-A.K.A. Maddie Jay-twin of Percy Jackson, is contemplating suicide, when Hermes pops in...you-know-what? I'm not going to summarize this story because I'll fail miserably-so, read if you want, ignore if you don't. PERCY'S TWIN/Hermes, Rated T just 'cuz I can. I OWN NOTHING, SO STOP POINTING FINGERS AT ME!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. PJO and any characters you recognize belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**of**

**Warzone**

* * *

A girl was sitting on a blue couch, eyeing the dagger on her wrist, contemplating to slice it, when the doorbell rang.

Sighing, she hid the small dagger in her sleeve and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Lord Hermes...come in." The girl greeted politely, noticing how cold it was outside in the frosty morning. The young god walked into her apartment, whistling at the decorations. There were snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, the walls were painted white and blue, and a small Christmas tree sat in the corner of the kitchen.

"Hot Chocolate?" The girl offered.

"Sure. Thanks, Maddie." Hermes replied gratefully. Madilyn Jackson-A.K.A. Maddie Jay walked over to the refrigerator, took out the milk, poured a bit of milk into the hot chocolate maker, and put a Christmas mug under the hole at the bottom. Maddie sat down across from Hermes, not noticing that he was staring at her. After a few tense moments, Maddie spoke up.

"Lord Hermes-what do you need?" Maddie asked quietly, finally noticing Hermes' stare. Maddie looked down quickly, noticing that she was still dressed in her undergarments, a black tank-top, a white button-up shirt (unbuttoned), and blue short-shorts. Maddie immediately blushed.

"Er...I'll go change now..." Maddie muttered, fleeing from the kitchen table. She stopped, though, when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Hermes. He snapped his fingers and she was dressed in a light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps, which ended a bit above her knees and hugged her curves. She had worn the dress during Aphrodite's Birthday Ball-which the heroes/heroines of Olympus had been forced to attend, as well as all the other gods and goddesses. Er...back to the story...

"Um...thanks?" The statement had been more like a question, though. Hermes smiled crookedly, looking at her.

"Yeah...sorry about that...I wasn't really expecting any guests..." Maddie said awkwardly.

"It's fine." Hermes replied, smiling softly.

"Anyways," Maddie cleared her throat, "What do you need, Lord Hermes?" Maddie asked politely.

"Well, my dumbass" Maddie winced at the wording, "has decided to set up a singing thingamajig that every demigod and god/goddess has to participate in." Hermes finished, rolling his eyes at the thought of Apollo.

"When is it starting?" Maddie questioned, her fingers twiddling with the fabric of her dress.

"It's actually starting tomorrow-wear casual clothes, and whatnot." Hermes replied as Maddie walked over and got two mugs of hot chocolate, handed one to Hermes, and sipped from hers thoughtfully.

"Hm...does _everybody _have to go?" Maddie asked. Hermes nodded.

"Do we all have to sing a song?" Maddie wondered aloud, her head tipping over slightly to the right. Hermes sighed, nodded, and took a sip from the hot chocolate, before his eyes bugged out.

"Is the chocolate really that bad?" Maddie asked, wincing. Hermes shook his head quickly.

"What?!" Hermes exclaimed. "No! That's not what I meant! It's awesome! I love your hot chocolate!" Hermes announced melodramatically, causing Maddie to laugh a soft, melodic laugh.

"Really? Thanks!" Maddie said cheerfully, before muttering something under her breath. "Nice to know that someone actually cares." Hermes, with his extra-sensitive godly hearing, heard this and frowned at Maddie, grabbing her wrist.

"Madilyn Amphitrite Rhea Jackson, how dare you-" Hermes started, before he saw some scars on her wrist, some an irritated red, others lighter. Maddie twitched awkwardly as Hermes' jaw dropped. Maddie tugged on her wrist, bringing it to her chest protectively.

"When? WHY?!" Hermes demanded, after regaining his composure, his eyes flashing angrily. Maddie flinched instinctively, but answered hesitantly.

"A-after the Second Titan War...after my only friend died..." Maddie whispered quietly, hesitantly, knowing that a mad god equals most likely a dead mortal, or more.

"There's more to it, I know it." Hermes looked into Maddie's eyes searchingly, seeing the guilt, sadness, and slight depression in the depths of her green/blue pupils.

"Fine." Maddie huffed, breaking the eye contact between her and the messenger god. "Luke and I were dating-if you didn't know that. Before you gods came into the Throne Room, Luke told Annabeth that she was like his sister, and asked me if I truly loved him. I didn't want to break his heart-seeing as I knew that he loved me-but the intensity in his gaze-I told him that I loved him-but only as a brother. He accepted my answer. I went on and told him that the person I loved was someone who looked so much like him..." Maddie trailed off, before gaining a steely edge to her tone.

"Luke told me that he always knew that I didn't love him, that I only saw him as a brother. He knew who I truly loved. Someone who would never love me back." Maddie's voice was bitter, with coldness. Hermes looked at her sympathetically, not knowing about who she was talking about. A look of mixed disappointment and sadness was showing on Maddie's face, before it all got shoved behind a mask.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bronze. The Fates appeared.

"Ladies Fates, why are you here?" Maddie asked respectfully.

"Hermes-you've defied the Fates, again." The Fate in the middle's voice was filled with anger and disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked. All three Fates were glaring at Hermes.

"Madilyn Jackson was supposed to die today. Hermes had seen it." The Fate on the right announced. Maddie felt so confused.

"So...I'm supposed to die..." Maddie muttered as Hermes glared at the Fates.

"So what if I knew? I couldn't just let the girl I lo-" Hermes broke off, blushing. "Er...admired to die today, after all, she was my son's only friend." Hermes hastily corrected himself. Maddie didn't notice the slip and placed her head on her elbow, ignoring the powerful presences, and fell asleep. Hermes glared at the Fates, before he lifted Maddie up Princess-style and walked into her room.

"Woah..." Hermes muttered as his eyes widened comically, as he entered the young teen's room. It was black, with random splatters of rainbow colors on it, which glowed in the dark. By the window were a few paintings, which were hung up, as well as some pictures. A painting showed Hermes, with all of his features captured perfectly, including his smirk and blue eyes. Underneath it was a plaque which read, **Hermes-my love**, written in fancy script, with a date in the corner. Hermes gave a small smirk as he lowered Maddie onto her queen-sized bed, pulling the curtains aside. He placed a gentle kiss on Maddie's temple, as Maddie muttered something under her breath.

"Love you, Hermes." She whispered softly, her chest rising at a slow and calm pace, showing that she was still asleep. Hermes left the silver curtains pulled to the side, as he tucked Maddie into the soft, white silk covers. He walked over to a bulletin board, which had pictures of Maddie, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, Luke, and several of the gods pinned up, making a collage. Next to the collage, was a poster with six different pictures. On the top, wrote Madilyn Jackson, and underneath it, Romeo and Juliet.

Wasn't the play, Romeo and Juliet, written by Shakespeare-Apollo's son? Eh... Hermes sighed. Apollo, a few months ago, decided to act out the play. Maddie took the role of Juliet Capulet, and Hermes took the role of Romeo Montague. Sighing, Hermes flashed out, not noticing a shadow following him, before disappearing.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please? Fav/Follow/Review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
